Mini Me
by Bloody Rice Ball
Summary: Looking exactly like her father is Kasume, a sarcastic, twelve year old with an odd obsession. She absolutely hates her team, even the super hyper Naruto. Enjoying a day in sickness, the third Hokage gives her the job to watch the sand siblings. Left with no other option she goes undercover. Gaara/OC
1. Team 7

**A/N: I know another story, but this one I wrote awhile ago so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and if you enjoy this story check out my others. Sorry for every and all mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it sorry.**

I watched as the many people waited patiently for there name to be called, it was a test. To see if you would pass or fail, in my experience I know I'm going to pass. There's no way I'm not going to pass, I looked over to my companion, Akamaru's head coming out of his jacket. Kiba, he had been my friend for as long as I can remember. I then glanced back down to my desk, my loyal pet was Akia. Like Akamaru, she had been in the same litter. They both were small, big fluffy ears, and a curled tail. Unlike Akamaru, Akia was a grayish color with white protruding from different spots. She could be the dog version of me, I had grey hair with small mixes of white and green, my hair was covering my left eye, a mask put up to conceal my face, my hair was put up in a side high hanging ponytail, my outfit was a blue kimono, with a black stash, I had my weapons pouch concealed by my kimono, and last but not least I had regular shoes on.

Akia made a small whimpering sound, and nudged my hand. I sighed under my mask and petted her, running my hand over her smooth fur. Kiba looked at me the corner of his eye running over my body, his hood was still up-like always-, he had two marks on his face, smirk held firmly in place. I had no doubt he would pass, I only hope I can get on his team. His hand swept over mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him, I knew he couldn't see it but I really don't care. My hands moved to intertwine with Kiba's, my other hand was still busy petting Akia.

The moment was ruined when Choji came up to us, munching on a bag of potato chips. "Are you two like dating or sumthing?"

He managed to spray us with disgusting eaten potato chips, as soon as he said it though our hands fell to our sides. When neither of us answered he left mumbling something like, "Guess not.".

As you can guess I'm not very talkative, I'm more of a book reader type. I'm not a know-it-all, heck I don't ever read thoughs books. I more of a fantasy reader.

"-oooo- Kasumi." I looked at Kiba, a he gave me a nod. It was taboo between us to say anything before tests. It may be stupid but hey me and Kiba are stupid. I got up from my seat and followed sensei, to the other room.

Within minutes I had made, four shadow clones. They appraised me, I got my head band, and I left as simple as that. You may think it's too simple but really that's how it is for me, I do the thing I need to do and I get out of there. No questions asked.

I tied the forhead protecter around my forehead. But making it lean against, my left eye. I was basically the mini me of my Dad. It's not like I aspire to be him, it's just he's my only family. My Mom was killed when I was five, no siblings, it's just me and my dad.

Looking around in the hallway, windows on the left side. Doors on the right. There were the family of those who had passed scattered through the hallway, I felt jealousy. I love my father but he would never come for something as miniscule as this. Plus if he did, he would be late... Like always. I guess I'm like my dad in that way, we both are always late.

I went into the bag hanging of my back and pulled out a book, I better wait for Kiba. I started to read for a couple of minutes, leaning against the wall. I heard yet another small whimpering sound, I had forgotten about Akia. I made a loud sighing nose, picked Akia up- my book under my armpit- And put her on my head.

Making a small concealed yawn and started to walk to the front entrance, Kiba would understand. I hope. Sometimes he gets just alittle mad at the fact that I constantly show up late, and ditch him. This time it was so I could go home and take a nice shower and get in bed a sleep. My life ambition was to sleep forever, but sometimes these things can't come true. I walked out on to the small side walk and started to head into town, the main road was nothing to look at just plain old dirt. There were many shops on the side of the road for, Ramen, Masks, Books, anything. Personally my favorite stall would have to be the books one. But that's only because I'm a book worm.

The place I call home is a small apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen(it's not like I know how to use it), a living room, and a office. It held all our books, most likely my favorite room. I took Akia of my head and placed her safely on the carpeted floor. My room was nothing extravagant one small twin sized mattress, a small side table, one book shelf, a small desk, and a dresser. Not to forget the small dog bed it the corner.

My father is almost never home when I get home, I stopped expecting him to be awhile ago. I grabbed spare clothes and made way to the bathroom, it was small. One toilet, and combined bath and shower, and a counter space with a sink. In about thirty minutes I was out of the shower and in my pajamas, if I could sleep the day away I would.

Letting myself fall into the deep springs of the mattress, I fell asleep on top of the blanket.

(-.-)Zzz・・・・

The blazing heat of the Sun was what woke me. In my red kimono, and on top of my black sheets. Let's just say its not a good idea. Why is it I never wake up to birds chirping in the background. No, I have to wake up to the Sun in my eyes. Getting up and looking at the clock on the dresser, I realised I was late. Many people would say(or be yelling), Oh my God I'm late. For me it's a whatever situation, I mean like I told you before. I'm use to being late, it's in my blood. I looked over to Akia, and on her dog bed she stretched her sore muscles.

Taking my sweet, sweet time I got dressed(in a clean outfit), ate, and started walking to the academy. People, looked at me with weird looks in there eyes but then shrugged. They should be use to me by now I mean, how many times have they seen me be late? Akia, was walking right beside me like always. It's rare not to see us togather, and if we are not together assume somethings wrong.

Kiba gave her to me, so of course she was my most prized possession. I'm not trying to sound like she's a object, but that's the best way to describe it.

We reached the academy together, and walked up the dangerous amount of stairs. By the time I made it to the door the meeting was almost over. I opened the paper door and entered, cue all eyes on me. Aruka-sensei, looked at me and rolled his eyes. I hurriedly, sat next to Kiba.

"Like I was saying, team seven will have an odd amount of people, Uzumaki Naruto, Hanuro Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, And -oooo- Kasumi."

He went on about other teams, and all I could think about was, 'How did I get on this team?' God, what did I do wrong. I don't steal, murder, drink, nothing so why. On the outside, I kept a cool and calm exterior.

Faintly I heard him dismiss us, but I stayed frozen in place. Kiba must of noticed that I want going to move so he took my hand a dragged me out. As soon as we got outside I blew at him, ranting about how unfair it is.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be on the same team as Naruto either." Kiba agreed.

I snorted, "Its not only him, it's the mean know-it-all Sasuke, And my least favorite the bitch Sakura." I paused for a breath,"I mean have you seen how annoying she is, and how clingy. She's just so, so..."I looked at him for help.

"Bitchy." He supplied.

"Thank you. So who's team are you on, Hinata, And Shino's. Right?"

"Yup, I guess I'm just lucky." I snorted once again, he was the only one other the Karin I could show this side of me to.

"Want to get lunch?"He asked, and I nodded.

We went of arm in arm to the ramen shop. He ordered beef, and I ordered chicken. Kiba, was the louder one out of us the 'leader' so to speak. While I just sit back and watch him get in to massive amounts if trouble. People ask us all the time how we're friends, and truthfully it's all because of how we met.

We were both playing on a play ground when we were, three. And we've been best friends since. I tell him everything he tells me everything, I can remember me and him begging his mom to let me take Akia home. She eventually said yes, and then I trained her. I can't do the same thing their clan can do, like make the giant two headed monster. Because that's a clan secret. His sister Hana, is like a big sister to me. She's always so nice to me. So we have the sibling relationship, me and Kiba.

The ramen was placed in front of me and I pulled down my mask. I rarely do it, only to eat and shower. Kiba, my parents, and Karin are the only ones who have seen me without my mask. I looked over to Kiba and his messy eating, he truly is like a dog. His pronounced canines, his dog like eyes, and his sharpend fingernails. Akamaru's head was protruding from Kiba's jacket still, slurping Kiba's food up. He seemed to have no problem with it. But me, I'm sorry, I love Akia, but I won't do that.

Kiba left soon after. Leaving me to enjoy my ramen, alone, well not completely alone. Akia was with me, but she's not the best company. I took another bite of the chicken ramen. I looked around at the adults here, no kids like me. I don't kid myself, I am a child. Every child just wants to grow up, to be treated older. So do I, and I am only because I act older then I am. Not by much, but still. They say it's because of my blunt and sarcastic personality. It's true I'm a blunt person, if I don't like you, I'll say so.

Taking a hard look at the clock that portrayed it was already one. I decided to walk back. I put the money on the bar, and slid of the stool. The pads of my hands left the cool wood of the bar. My nin-shoes, walked on the dirt sidewalk. Akia not far behind me, I smelt the air for anything irregular. Nothing, nada. Then why do I feel somethings wrong. Must be my imagination. Huh.

I got to the class room, and opened the door. Inside was three other people. Immediately, I was screamed at. "YOU'RE LATE."

They all glared at me, God, can they be nicer? What did I do to them, all I was is late. I walked over to a desk and sat down, still all their eyes were on me. I sighed in exasperation. They were wondering why I was late, too bad suckers. I'm not telling you.

"Can you stop staring at me? I'm not telling you why I was late so go back to being idiots." I stated bluntly.

Shit. Late, oh no. I know who our sensei is. Great, not him. I may love him, but I don't want him to teach me. I already know all his tricks. I heard yelling, and lots of it. Mainly from Sakura and Naruto. I moved from my seat and into the front same aisle as Sauske. I wanted to ask him, more like need to.

"Sauske." He glanced over to me."Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" He said annoyed.

"I know how your the last of your clan, and how they possessed the Sharingan. I was wondering if you have awakened your's yet?" His eyes portrayed surprise while the rest of him remained stiff.

"No." You could tell that was the end. I sighed again, why is it they make me sigh so much. Oh right, because they're them and I'm me.

I heard a small clatter and in walked my father. Yup my name is Hatake Kasumi, daughter of Hatake Kakashi. I looked almost identical to him, well, not in the face.

"Hmm." He rubbed his face, thinking."My first impression is, I don't like you guys." Their faces fell, and I burst out laughing.

"Well I don't like you either, so ha!" They all looked at me weirdly at my outburst(except dad). Then, looked at him again and back and forth. They're just getting it idiots.

"You wound me." He faked putting a hand over his heart.

"Waiiiiiiit." Naruto called. "Are you guys like related?"

"I don't think so." I said, with fake seriousness.

"Oh, okay." And happily went on, like nothing had happened.

"Dumbass." I muttered as I went past him and onto the roof.

After, Akia and I were both sitting on the stairs. With the other three Dad started."Well let's begin with introducing ourselves."

"What do want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Everything, so he can go to where you live and murder you. Then he'll cut you up and roast you over a fire." I accused.

Sakura and Naruto looked scared and were slowly inching away, while Sauske went to the scoffing route.

"No, about your likes and dislikes, your dreams for the future stuff like that."

I zoned out after that looking at the clouds, making shapes. Like bunnys, flowers, books, a head on a pike, a dead body stuff like that. The warmth of the Sun shined down on my skin, it's heat today to me was unbearable. I hate the heat, I like cold much more. I guess it's because the heat you can't making better with anything, but the cold you can cover up. Plus heat burns and the cold gives you frost bite, it numbs your nerves down. Numb is better than pain. Many people would disagree with me on it but it's my opinion.

"KASUMI!" Sakura yelled in my ear.

"What?" I said rubbing my sore eardrum, dang she has a loud yell.

"You're suppose to tell us about you." She said, calmly.

"My name's Kasumi, I like to read, train, Akia, my best friends, my family." I sighed,"I dislike being on time, annoying over-obsessive girls, stupid know-it-all one track mind boys, and super hyper-active loud boys. So basically I dislike all of you. My hobbies are annoying people and sleeping." I finished.

Dad, sighed to break the tension, "So far for the introduction, tomorrow well start our dutys as a shnobi."

"Dutys, dutys, what kind of dutys?"Naruto gushed

"Survival Training."

At this I stood up, I knew about the bell test tomorrow. Why do have to stay then, that's right I don't. "All right, I'm going to go home. I already know what we're going to do tomorrow."

"WHY DOES SHE KNOW."The one and only Naruto screamed.

"Because I'm smarter than you." Then I turned to Akia. "Come on Akia."

She followed obediently behind me, sparing one last glance at Dad.

￣(=∵=)￣

The next day I woke up in bed and sighed. For what I've seen no one will listen to me, so why would they now. Teamwork, yeah right. No chance in hell of that happening. My bare feet paddled into the kitchen to see Dad there with his mask off. He sipped a cup of coffee, making me wonder what time it was.

I grabbed the cereal from the shelf and poured it in a bowl. All the while he starred at me. I went to the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk, added it to the cereal and put it back. Staring a hole in my soul. I sat at the table and ate, slowly still feeling the eyes in my soul. I chopped on my cereal, still eyes. Finally I turned to him.

"You got a problem?" He just stared, it was started to freak me out.

"You're cheating." He accused.

"Me, never," I mock gasped, then it turned into a smirk. "Maybe a little. But surely you don't want me to go hungry do you?" Then my most awesome puppy dog look.

He sat his cup on the counter and walked over to me, grabbed the bowl and poured it down the drain. I glared daggers at him, while he gave me an innocent smile. In return I rolled my eyes. Wait I have an idea, no never mind.

"You need more faith in your team."

"Do you really think there going to listen to me? No. Plus they wouldn't know teamwork if it kick them in the butt."

"Have faith."

After the test.

"I'm hungry."

"You should have eaten before we left."

Ugh, I did dumbass. Right now we were both walking home from the training grounds, sweat was pouring off my brow. As I heavily panted under my mask, after Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske went home. Dad decided it'd be best that I continue to train. So I did relentlessly, he had barely broke a sweat.

Akia had been training as well, she is a really good hunter-nin dog. Since a small age Dad had been training here to find real and copies. Any type, a shadow clone, a dummy, anything. I took another large intake of air, then exhaled. In truth I felt more exhausted then I should, I felt off. I never feel off unless something bad is going to happen. Wonder what?

We made it home quickly and I trudged to my room and got some spare clothes. Begrudgingly, I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot pellets of water to wash off the sweat and perspiration. My short grey/multicolor hair made the clear water run brown. Shows how hard I was working huh.

During the test I tried to get them to listen, but to no avail. They all just charged at them alone. So most of the time I just pulled out a book and read. I see no point to try and defeat him if we are not going to work together. The one who got closest was Sauske, and he almost got a bell. I finished up washing and stepped out of the shower. The cool air hit me like a blizzard so I made quick work to get in my pajamas.

I didn't even wait for dinner I was that tired, especially when I kept saying how hungry I was. I just laid down under the sheets and fell into a dreamless sleep


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

**A/N: Thank you to all those who favorited and followed, I hope you like my story. Again sorry for all mistakes. Oh and she meets Gaara next chapter Yay.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately when I asked Santa to get me the contract for Christmas, but then the Elfs killed Santa. My last hope.**

**Please R&R**

Third Person P.O.V

Kasumi laid under the layers of blanket not wanting to get up. But her father Kakashi wouldn't have it, her pulled the cotton sheets of her and let the air take its course. First she reached her hand out feeling for any type of covering, second she curled herself into a ball trying to conserve body heat, third she crawled off the bed like a cat and into the bathroom. Kakashi saw it as a mission accomplished. He could heat the shower running, but wondered where she got her clothes.

At the same time in a street three students were waiting for them, they had already been there for an hour and some of them were getting pretty restless. Sauske the tallest of them with black hair was looking back and forth for any sign of the two Hatakes, Sakura the second tallest and the only girl was yelling at the last one, a boy with yellow hair and hideous orange clothes he was yelling at Sakura. None of them knew that their other teammate and Sensei were only just getting up. But if they did they would be still eating at home and relaxing.

It was two hours later when Kakashi and Kasumi showed up, they were in regular clothing, a mask, head band over their eye, one in a kimono, other in a vest, a shirt, and nin-paints. The only oddity was on the girl, Kasumi around her waist was a chain with two weapons on the end; both in a crescent shape with a handle in the middle ment from one hand, on he back and in the middle of the chain was a a larger one ment to be held with both hands.

As soon as their feet touched the ground Naruto and Sakura went of on them. Kakashi, of course, made up an obscene excuse, while Kasumi patiently waited petting Akia on the head.

"Alright, today we going to get a new mission. Okay." The team, had been together for roughly a month now, everyday training or a new mission. By now they were used to Sakura's obsessiveness, Naruto's loudness, Sauske's broadingness, and Kasumi's bluntness/sarcasticness (other than Naruto). But they were not used to Kakashi and Kasumi's lateness.

"YAY A NEW MISSION!" And all lateness was forgotten.

"Ow, I think you ruptured my eardrum." Kasumi muttered.

Naruto was already skipping to the Hokage's office with the rest trailing behind him. They all walked in an order, Naruto infront, Kasumi next to him, Sasuke in the middle, with Sakura annoying him, and in the back was Kakashi. He looked over them as if they were his children, -even though one of them was- he didn't show favoritism. If anything he worked her harder then the rest only because he knew what she was capable of.

Today he had given her somthing it was a weapon, also known as Mikazuki. Meaning the new crescent. It belonged to her mother and her mother's mother, so it was pasted on through the ages. When he had given it to her she started to cry, the cool sarcastic exterior had cracked. Something that rarely happens, she had put it up after her mother went into a coma. Wanting to be strong for her father.

Her mother was Konaiko, she was beautiful, a trait passed on to her daughter. She had green hair with natural streaks of white that went down to her mid back, usually she would wear a purple kimono with a black stash that went to her knees, Mikazuki would usually be around her waist, and her forehead protector would be around her neck.

Kasumi I guess you could say is a mixture of her parents.

Naruto was starting to bug Kasumi, an easy feat, especially for someone as annoying as Naruto. He was going on and on about the new mission, she made a large sigh. Something that she did alot of around Naruto.

"Naruto, could you shut up we haven't even gotten the mission yet. Plus you're really annoying." Her bluntness was a semi savior, because he started up again about ramen. Many people say she's a bitch because of her blunt and sarcastic personality, and she is. But she doesn't care.

Her real savior and Sasuke's was the Hokage's office, they entered it only to get the worst job ever. Babysitting.

There were four kids, the oldest was eight, the second oldest was six, the third child was four, and the youngest was five months old. Kakashi each assigned them a kid, Naruto would get the oldest a boy named Kenji, Sasuke would get the second oldest a girl named Airi, Sakura the third oldest a boy named Bumi, and last Kasumi would get the youngest a girl named Akie. Their parents were going out for the day on a nice date, and so team seven gets stuck with the kids.

Bunta and Ariaka the parents led them to their house a two story one on the edge of town. The inside was a nice comfy living room.

Ariaka handed Kakashi a list with the feeding times and things like that. "Alright we're off." Ariaka sweet voice told them. She spared one glance at here children.

"Don't worry Ms. Nnka well take care of them." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

She smiled kindly down at Naruto her short brown hair on her shoulders. Her and Bunta left the house, with his arm draped in her shoulder.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Sakura asked.

"In their rooms. You many want to bring them down here," He confessed. They all nodded while going to try to find the room with the respective kid.

Kasumi went upstairs to where she thought she could find Akie, and she was right. In a small pink room is where she found her.

Kasumi's P.O.V

After the kids' parents left I went upstairs I had a five month old named Akie. I found her in a crib, with pink blankets. In fact the whole room was pink, pink walls, pink crib, pink toys. Just alot of pink. I'm not saying pink is bad I just don't like it, I.e I don't like Sakura. I mean she has pink hair and clothes.

Akie had a small amount of brown curly hair, with the tiniest hands and feet. She was so cute, and that's coming from me. I picked her up and held her, she had the clearest sea blue eyes I have ever seen. Her hand went up to my mask, but before she could do that I quicklying grabbed it. She made a small cooing sound, so I went over to a small white shelf and grabbed a pink stuffed bunny. She graciously took it and cuddled with it. While she was preoccupied I examined her, she was wearing a small wonesie, didn't look like she needed to be changed-thank God-, or feed. So I just took her downstairs.

Already there was Sakura with her small boy Bumi, and Naruto with the other Kenji. Sakura with Bumi was trying to get him to play, other than walk away. Naruto and Bumi were both playing some stupid game.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked, they all looked at me.

"With Air-" Dad was cut off from a large.

"WEEEEE, I'M PRINCESS AIRI!" A small girl looking to be six with a pink dress on came down running. I quickly moved so she wouldn't push me over.

Sasuke came in running after her, already looking like he wanted to kill. And I understand why, he was in the most hideous looking clothes. A prince outfit. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. So did Naruto.

He gave us the coldest glare, which made me laugh harder. A small cry is what brought me back, I looked down to Akie. I rubbed her tummy and she replied with a bout full of giggles.

Akia-my dog-, was waiting at home because they were allergic to dogs. I maneuvered my way through my team and the kids on the floor and sat down on a couch. I rocked Akie back and forth, making her fall asleep.

"Your pretty good with her." Sakura commented, sitting next to me. Bumi was playing with Naruto and Kenji.

"Thanks." Muttering seemed to be a new habit of mine.

I turned my attention to Sasuke as he played dress up. Rolling my eyes at the small girl he was playing with, I pulled out a book from my pouch. For the duration of the time I read and read, and read. Akie slept the entire time which is surprising for a baby.

By the time I got home I was dead tired, taking care of baby is harder work then I thought. Aka greeted me with a warm lick. But for now all I want to do is sleep.

_Next Day_

My eyes were greeted to the sight of my dad's looming face. His mask firmly in place as well as his outfit. Why was he already dressed? Are we going on a mission already? Blinking my eyes at, how close he was I turned to the digital clock on my nightstand. Momentarily a bout of shock ran through me, it was already two p.m. I woke up really late today.

"You have a fever." Kakashi stated blandly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Am I go-" He interrupted me.

"Your staying here, and I'm going on an C-Rank Mission with the rest of our team." He winced waiting for my reaction.

Thinking about it I nodded, "Okay bye!" Might have said that to cheerfuly but I haven't had an off day in forever. What would you do when your last day off was when your mom died.

"Bye?"

"Have fun!" He left before I could say anything else to him. Huh, I do scare him. Yay.

**Rember she gets to meet Gaara, next chapter. R&R**


	3. Day in Paradise Not!

**A/N: Thanks again to those who favorited and followed, I hope you like my story. Also please, please review. I'd like it alot if you would. So please. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Aniwolfgirl: Big shout out, to my first reviewer. Anyway here's the answer to your question. Okay so first as for Kakashi, I changed his age a bit as well as Obitos and Rins. Just enough to where he had her at like seventeen or eighteen. Plus, he's a teen. And sometimes there are mistakes. Does that clear up confusion?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Relaxing into the comforts of the couch, a book propped up on my knee as I read it. I was in total bliss. No annoying Sasuke or Naruto, and that God awful Sakura. Akia, was curled up to my side breathing in even breaths. Truthfully, yes I am jealous that they get to go on an C-Rank while I have to stay home in sickness. But with everything comes benefits, while they have to spend a week trying to escort some one in the wilderness, I get to stay home and relax. Yup, I'm that devious.

All I have to do I sit here and real-, _Knock, knock, knock. _Oh, thank Kami, I'm already bored out of my mind. Securing my black mask, and my hair in its small ponytail. Practically jumping to the door, I opened it.

There was Lord Hokage, in all his aged glory with three other foreign ninja.

"Lord Hokage." I bowed respectfully. If anyone deserves my respect it's him, he's so nice. One of the best Hokages we've had.

He glanced at me up and down, and suddenly I got very embarrassed. I was only in my pajamas, which was an old t-shirt and shorts. "I thought you were sick." He said with amusement in his eyes.

_Two can play at this game, _I thought. "I am." Processeding to put my fist by my mouth, "Cough, cough."

"Oh I can see that." He laughed.

Giving him a smile, that was consoled by my mask I stepped aside. Allowing them inside of my house. "What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?"

The first one to walk inside, was the Hokage. Then a blond haired girl, she glanced at me before scoffing. Next was a guy, with a cat-mask thingie on, he winked suggestively at me. Last, was a red head who just glared and I did it right back. _Bring it bitch, _I mentally screamed.

Once they were all seated with, Hokage on a large dark leather seat, and the three foreign ninja on the sofa. Leaving me on the other chair.

"I have a mission for you," I raised an eyebrow, "You have to show them around, and get them comfortable in our village. Okay."

"But I don-"

"Good no objections.

"Bu-" I tried again.

"Bye." With that he left me with the ninja I didn't even know the names of.

Cue, incessant muttering. "Stupid, good for nothing, Hokage, leaving me a stupid mission. Hope he dies and goes to hell, I'll laugh when he does to." That's when I realised I wasn't alone.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kankuro, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together." He winked again.

Raising an eyebrow I replied, "Really? I'm Kasumi and if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put f and u together." The girl then burst out laughing.

"Nice one, I'm Temari." She held out her hand and I shook it, "This is Gaara."

He glared, like he hated me. His eyes willing me to catch fire. Why does he hate me? Pff, not like I did anything to him so why does he hold such a large grudge? Is it just me that's so lucky, or is this basic treatment. If so what makes him act this way? What, has left such a big emotional scar on him that he treats everyone as a pest. What exactly is he. He is an enigma.

"Nice to meet you, let me just get dressed and then I'll show you around town. Ok?" Temari nodded. Kankuro was in the emo, corner because of my shot down. And Gaara just scoffed.

Immediately when I got to my room, Akia started to roll at my feet trying to get me to stay. Walking past the small dog, I pulled out my red Kimono and its obi. Making sure I closed the door I rushed to get it on. Along with all my weapons. My eyes strayed to the mirror, without my mask on to allow a full view.

One of my eyes was red, and the other blue. A small nose along with a fullish lips. My body was more lean and tall, while I had a small chest in an b-cup. Apparently my mom had a huge rack just like my grandma, I guess large chests run in the family. How lucky are we? Both of the bangs that covered my eye was a strip of green the a white one. By no means do I think I'm beautiful, boys don't really ask me out at all. So that only adds to my lack of self-confidence, perhaps it's the way I act like a boy or maybe it's my family. But all in all it makes me feel like crap.

Putting on my mask I left my small bed room, feeling worse then when I left. By the time I got back Temari and Kankuro were looking at the pictures that laid across the room. Gaara, was just sitting down glaring at the table. What had the table done to him? That's no way to treat my table! I am so weird.

"Who are these people?" Temari asked, bringing me from my trance.

She brought it over to me with Kankuro on her heels. The picture was of her team, with Naruto on the left, Sasuke right, and Sakura and I in the middle with dad behind us. A small smile graced my lips, as I looked at that picture. Then I scwoled at it, and who was in it.

"My stupid damn, team." I growled at the picture, shocking both of the people next to me. "Can we go out now?" Agitation lacing my voice.

"Sure, we can go back to my place. Babe." Kankuro, then threw his arm around my shoulders. Which resulted in me getting even more pissed.

Without another word I took his hand a flipped him over my shoulder and he flew across the room. "I am not your BABE!"

This is going to be along day.

_Little bit later_

"So this is the Hokage monument." I sighed for the umpteenth time. This is such a drag. Shit, now I'm turning into Shikamaru, ugh stupid, no good lazy bones. But I respect his lifestyle, lucky lazy man. I'm not a tour guide, I hate this mission. Even Akia agrees with me, whining every time we stop.

"I'm hunnnngrrry!" Kankuro whined.

"No one cares." I muttered to myself. But then admitted I was also hungry to myself.

"Hey Babe, do you know anywhere to eat?" Kankuro asked me.

My eyebrow twitched as I said nothing, just kept taking cooling breaths. "We can go to a diner." Stairing at the two others, and not Kankuro, "Wana go get some food with me?"

Temari said, "Sure."

When Gaara said, "Hm."

That's when I started walking to a random restaurant.

_Later... Again._

Slinking into my couch I groaned, while being with new people was nice and all they are one odd pair of people. To Kankuro who keeps calling me babe, Gaara who glares at me for no reason, then Temari who is probably the most regular out of all of them. I had a nice time with her, because she actually invited me to come over to hang out. It'd be nice because the only one I can hang out with is Kiba, and he's... not a girl. So it's not exactly like I can talk to him about what's going on with my life. When I try to all he does is pick his nose, while 'listening' pff he's a guy what do I expect from him.

"Miss Hatake?" Please be my imagination, please! It wasn't, in fact in was an ANBU with a bird mask on.

I spared him a glance, while at the same time signalling for him to continue. "Lord Hokage, requests your presence." Without further ado he left.

"Damn ANBU." I cussed, before leaving to go to the Hokage Tower.

"Lord Hokage, you requested me?" Arriving at the Tower only took a minuscule amount of my time.

He glanced up at me from behind his large desk, stress in his old wise eyes. Smiling fondly at me he scribbled something on a paper he was working on. I've known him since I was a young girl. He's been like a grandfather to me, one of my limited family. Of course were not actually related, but it's nice to think so. And act like it.

"Ah yes Kas! Sit." He motioned to a chair in front of the desk, which I gladly sat in. Soaking in the large chair. "I have another mission for you."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, "Another one, after you dropped that one on me. Grandpa."

Chuckling he continued, "The new mission is apart of the one I gave you."

My eyebrows fluttered together, as I glanced up at him confused eyes meeting his stressed ones. "How?"

"We have reason to believe that Orochimaru is making a pass at the village, and using Suna as a pawn. So, I want you to watch them. I want you to spy on the Sand Siblings." My eyebrows dropped into my normal look as a pondered this.

"Why me I'm only a Genin, I can only guess that you've only told the Head of the ANBU, and the head of the Jounins, plus the Elders. So why me?" My voice told him, although I was not in control of its actions.

"You and I both know Kasumi that you're already on par with a Sanin." I nodded and chuckled. "Besides if you do this mission I will promote you to a Jounin Captain."

My spirit brightened at the prospect at becoming a Jounin Captain. It's is true that my power level is that high, but only if I do certain jutsu. The only reason I'm a Genin now is because I wanted to be regular, by now I could already be a Jounin. Not playing ninja with a bunch of kids.

"I'll take the mission."

"I knew you would."


	4. No Rest Not Even For The Dead

**A/N: My fourth chapter, please review. It'd mean alot to me, so please do it! Anyway, sorry for all my mistakes. And before I update again I want at least, four more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did there'd alot more shirtless boys.**

Finally sleep, no annoying team, no senile Hokage, and no Foreign ninja that I have to spy on. Just sleep. I sighed into my pillow, enjoying this time alone. And supposed 'sickness', which was a fun act when it lasted. If I had held on to it, I might have been able to get some more sleep.

"HEY KASUMI ARE YOU HOME?" I spoke to soon, maybe if I leave quickly they also leave. Possibly I can sleep over at Kibas, there'd be nothing to bother me over there. Who am I kidding? The barking of the dogs would drive me mad. That's it I'm doomed, never to sleep.

"SHUT UP IDIOT SHE'S SICK!" Here comes the ever knowing voice of Sakura. There back from there mission already. It's only been three weeks since they left. Why couldn't it have been a month or two.

_Creek,_ The slowly moving of my door witted up to my ears. Then the four sets of footsteps. With my face buried a foot deep within my pillow you'd think I was a asleep or... dead. Personally I'd rather be the latter.

"I know you're awake." That's not stalkerish at all, "I can tell." Nope defiantly not stalkerish.

Looking up into the faces of my team I groaned, sleep deprivation getting to me. Slowly I got up and leaned against the head bored, luckily I went to sleep with my mask in place or else they would have seen my real face. Plus my hair fell directly in my eye, obscuring it from there wondering eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be sick?" Sakura asked uncertain.

Well there's alot of things that you thought and have been wrong, isn't there? "That's the thing about being sick, you kinda... I don't know. Get better!" I all but yelled at the dumb pinkette. Kami sometimes she can be a real twit.

"Can we leave this room it's cramped in here!" Naruto whined, making me roll my eyes.

"Now you know how woman feel on there period." I told him, grinning from underneath my mask. He just got a look of disgust before running from my room, covering his ears. Yelling things about his ears burning.

Sakura, slapped me on the arm, "Ew, don't tell them things like that!"

Rolling my eyes I looked at her, "Obviously, you haven't had your period yet, and I don't think you've even started ovulating yet." I added a scoff, "No wonder you act so childish and stupid. somethings change a woman." Adding a fake shiver, she had a look of horror on her face.

"Kasumi, stop talking about these things. To her, she isn't ready." He knew what all these things were, and not from raising me. His books, stupid things.

Putting my innocent face on I looked up at him, "Yes father."

"Now let's move to the living room." He concluded the conversation.

Pulling the blanket off me, I grabbed a tired Akia. Her tired form curled around my chest as I pulled her closer. Shifting I got off of the comforts of my soft bed, and the bliss that it could bring. My feet meet the carpet, as I slowly walked from my room and into the living room. Who even suggested we move I'm going to kill, I was already really comfortable in my room.

"Do ya' want to tell us what happened when we were gone? Then we can tell you what happened!" Naruto grinned in his signature smile.

I nodded as I sat on the recliner, "Well first, I was sick then I got better. Then The Hokage came over told me to guide this ninja around then, he dumped them on me. One of them wants to date me, the other wants to kill me, and the last wants to be my friend. Once I was going to sleep, and ANBU came over and told me to report to the Hokage. So did, and he gave me a mission that, could kill me, but if I complete he'll promote me to a Jounin Captain. Other then that I've had a peachy three weeks you?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Which could be very possible, but I think I went overboard with the speech. Truthfully I could care less, I am in pain, and tired. Go fuck yourself.

"That's cool." Sakura said her voice quivering with uncertainty.

"Yeah just fucking peachy!" I agreed, my voice layering the tiredness I really felt.

Dad looked at me, his eyes layered with 'The Look'. "Language." He reprimanded. In return I rolled my eyes, when you haven't slept for a couple of days you'd be acting like me.

Third Person P.O.V, Sand Siblings.

Temari fixed up the last picture in there temporary house. A small two story house in the middle of the village, close enough for them to live with Baki, and some company. She nodded at the pillow arrangement before fixing up the table.

"Temari what are you doing?" Kankuro asked, his eyes looking at the neat house in confusion.

"Making it look good for when Kasumi comes over!" She replied barely paying her little brother any attention.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows, "You've never done it for a friend before, and I admit she's a babe. But you don't have to do this." He said gesturing around to the living room.

She just looked up at her brother before her eyes brimmed with tears, and she jumped into his arms sobbing. Kankuro, had this sudden mood change pegged on one thing. Her Period. "I don't want to do this invasion, I just want to be there friends."

"So-? Your doing this to be friends?" Kankuro asked, his voice kinda slow with fear of unleashing his sister's wrath. It was rare when one would see her cry, when she had these stages. Today was one of those days... sadly.

"No father told me to make friends, and use someone for information." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with guilt. "I just don't want to do this to her, she seems so nice!"

"Shh, it's okay." He calmed, once she was done she looked up at her brother.

"Wheres Gaara?" Temari whispered.

"On the roof." Kankuro replied, in the same voice.

She exhaled a breath of air. And nodded. "Let's go see if Kasumi wants to come over."

With that they left. Left to go, face the Monster.


End file.
